To meet a demand of a user for an appearance of a mobile terminal, generally a metal housing design solution is used for the mobile terminal. Therefore, a higher requirement is raised for an antenna technology of the mobile terminal. Further, in the mobile terminal using an all-metal antenna solution, an antenna is generally exposed. However, a signal of the antenna is degraded when a user touches the metal housing. To avoid the foregoing problem, in a mobile terminal in other approaches, for example, an antenna may be designed on a front surface of a mobile phone in order to keep away from a touch of a user. For another example, a dielectric such as a plastic cover may be added to an exterior of a radiation part of a metal antenna of the mobile phone in order to prevent a direct touch of a user.